You know you like someone when
by ALYcat128
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Vanellope became princess (a.k.a president) of sugar rush and everything was playing out perfectly. That was until she started having feelings for a certain racer. And to top that off, the cybugs return! How will Vanellope protect sugar rush and figure out how she really feels about this racer? Rated T to be safe, and I know the summary sucks.
1. Before you read

**Ok so this is my 3rd fanfic and I'm still trying to get the hang of writing stuff like this. **

**A real chapter will be uploaded soon,but for now, just read this.**

**this is a vanilla butter story so if you don't like it then go read something else!**

**the first chapter will be up as soon as possible!**

**check back later to see!**

**stay cool! - ALYcat128**


	2. The big old double stripe tree

**Sorry if this chapter sucks or if their are misspelled words... Stupid spell I do not own wreck-it-ralph**

**without any more interuptions...**

* * *

Vanellopes p.o.v:

"in first place... Vanellope Von Schweets!" The announcer thing says.

i jump out of my kart to see the score board. Even though I've been president for a few weeks, doesn't mean I always get first place.

all the racers start to come across the finish line. Then I run over to Minty. "hey Vanellope, me, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Crumbelina are going to take a walk through candy cane forests, wanna come?" Minty asked me. "Sure, sounds fun!" I say. "Let me just take my kart to the castle and then I'll meet you guys at the double stripe tree, ok?" She nods, then I go to take my kart to the castle.

when I was walking to my kart I got the strangest feeling someone was watching me. I turn around to see a smirking rancis looking at me. why is he looking at me? He starts to blush when he sees me notice what he's doing and turns back to the mirror on his kart.

how weird. Yet, so...Rancis.

I drive my kart to the garage than walked to candy cane forest. It was about 4 minutes until I reached the double stripe tree. sitting on the branches were no other than Taffyta, Candlehead, Minty, and Crumbelina. "Hey Vanellope!" Said Candlehead. "Hey." I said back. I started to climb up the tree and sat on the branch.

"so what are we going to do?" Asked Crumbelina. "We could play 20 questions." Taffyta suggested. "That sounds like a good idea, I'll go first! Candlehead, what is the weirdest thing you have done?" Minty said. "Uhhh... I rolled around in chocolate mud on purpose." Candlehead admitted.

than Crumbelina asked Taffyta "have you ever ate anything other than lollipops?" Taffyta answered "yeah... I've ate all kinds of sweets! But lollipops are my favorite!"

Then she turned to me and asked "so Vanellope, out of Gloyd, Swizzle, and Rancis, wich one would you date?"

I froze.

* * *

**my first chapter of this story! **

**Tell me, how did I do?**

**its alittle short but I don't have alot of time to write.**

**anyways be on the look out for my next chapter! -ALYcat128**


	3. You have you're choices

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy and every time I tried to write a chapter it would delete by itself! Any way back to the story...**

* * *

Taffyta's p.o.v:

I don't ask questions like this.

okay so maybe talking about boys is more of my forte.

But I'm doing a favor for someone by asking that question.

Rancis is so going to owe me a box of lollipops after this!

In a way he kinda asked me to do this...

*_flashback*_

_it was after the daily roster race about two days ago and I was walking up to Rancis to see if he wanted to come with me, Candlehead, and Gloyd, to ice cream mountain. "hey Rancis! Wanna come with-" I tried to say but didn't finish,noticing that Rancis was looking at...Vanellope? "SUGAR RUSH TO RANCIS! I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!" I yelled. "why were you starring at Vanellope?" I asked. He started to blush red. "I w-wasn't starring at anybody..." Rancis said. He was blushing redder than Jubileena's hair, that's not normal. "Yes you were! And I know you would never do that unless..." I started saying. Wait... Starring, blushing, denying that he's doing that stuff... He has a crush on her! "No way!" I shouted. "What?!" He asked. "You like Vanellope! You are completely crushing on her!" I said. "I am not!" He said. "Vanellope and Rancis sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I started to say. I will keep doing that until he tells the truth! "Okay, fine! I like her! Happy?!" He said. "I just don't know if she likes me back..." He trailed off. "Well then i'll figure out for you!" I said. " you would really do that?" He said. "Sure! You out of all charecters should know that I get the information that I want." I said._

_ *End of flashback*_

Okay so he didn't really ask me to do this... But he still owes me a box of lollipops!

* * *

Vanellope's p.o.v:

How can I answer this... I can't not give them an answer because that would just make them want the answer more.

well my first option is Swizzle who I think is a perv... Gloyd is nice but I think Candlehead likes him... That leaves me with Rancis... He's okay I guess... And cute too.

what am I thinking?

"uhhhhh... I guess Rancis." I say.


End file.
